Renewable energy sources, such as solar power, wind power, and hydropower continue to hold promise for providing an environmentally and fiscally responsible alternative to fossil fuels. Despite the advantages of using alternative energy sources, obstacles to their implementation persist. For example, the effectiveness of conventional renewable energy systems may be subject to weather and seasonal-related fluctuations. Additionally, conventional resource generation systems may be bulky, immobile, and difficult to scale.